


Why did you come back for me?

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Damien Darhk - Freeform, Dark Archer - Freeform, Eobard Thawne - Freeform, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Imprisoment, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Legion of doom - Freeform, Leoanard Snart, Sara Lance - Freeform, Sara is kidnapped, The Flash - Freeform, because of course they did, lot season 2, malcolm merlyn - Freeform, reverse flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up as a prisoner of Legion of Doom; Sara loses all hope when she sees that Leonard is standing with them. But is everything as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you come back for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I have been trying to write this for a little because i am getting ready for vacation!  
> This one is super angsty and there will be major feels.  
> And not the good kind mostly.  
> Never the less, after the rain comes the rainbow.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

                                                                                                ~~

Sara was told in the League that the first thing she had to do when being held hostage, was to examine her environment; try to find a way to ensure her survival and plan her escape.

But as she began to gain consciousness, she realized that there was really nothing she could do. The last thing she remembered before the void was a read streak hitting her hard and now she was confined in a dark basement with her hands and feet tied with chains to the floor that wouldn’t unfasten as hard as she tried.

Her mouth was sealed by a cloth, with some kind of an essence that made her nauseous every time she took in a breath, which was secured by another fabric. 

There was only one person that could have made sure that she was that well confined that she couldn’t escape no matter how hard she tried. Damien Darhk. 

So that left only one possibility as to what was happening. The Legion of Doom had her. 

Was that the only reason why Leonard had come to her house? Why he had kissed her back? God, he was so convincing. Was his only purpose to make her lower her guard enough for the Reverse flash to grab her?

By the time that a door at the other end of the large basement opened, Sara’s wrists were bleeding as she tried to free herself from the metal cuffs. Then the light was switched on and Sara came face to face with her team’s worst fear in the past two months. 

In front of her, in a basement full on weaponry and other equipment that was hidden by large curtains, stood the Legion of Doom. Damien Darhk stood next to Eobard Thawne and Malcolm Merlyn; and only a few centimeters away from them-leaning against a pillar, was Leonard.

He didn’t look at her; and at least she didn’t have to put up with the look of amusement that the other three men were looking at her with. She pulled the chains again with all the strength she had, trying to launch herself to Leonard. But as she finally made the chains tremble, Darhk pulled them back and suddenly she heard her wrist snap. 

Sara cried out in pain as Darhk pulled the chains harder back and she screamed more. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she tried to push the cloth away from her mouth in vain. 

Leonard turned his head; her screams now becoming unbearable for him to hear. Once she met his eyes, more tears flooded. Only then she noticed that there was a long cut above his eyebrow that was stained with fresh blood and a large bruise on his cheekbone that was beginning to swell. 

Something was wrong. But she couldn’t understand what. 

“Sara Lance.” Malcolm Merlyn said as he started walking to wear she was kneeling. “For a woman that came back from the dead, you are really easy to get. I have to admit that at first I didn’t believe your idea Darhk, but you were right. Love really makes people vulnerable.” 

Sara sneered at them and launched forward; the cuffs tightening on her wrists with a single move of Darhk’s hand. 

“Mr Snart, will you do us the honor and ungag our guest?” asked Darhk and Leonard hesitated, before walking to her and dropping the cloth to the floor and letting her breath heavily normal air. He took a couple of steps back, his hands slightly trembling as he shoved them back in the pockets of his jacket. 

“Now Mrs Lance we will see how well Ra’s Al Ghul taught you to survive.” Merlyn said as he started walking towards the exit; followed by the other men. 

He was going to let her rot in that basement. Let her slowly die without water or food chained in a basement floor. 

Before the door closed, Leonard turned for just a second and looked at her; and his eyes met hers. And Sara would have sworn that they were smiling at her. Was he saying that she was coming back for her or was he just giving her empty hopes? 

So, Sara was alone again. Locked in a cold basement and she heard absolutely nothing. 

For a moment she thought that she was under the ground again. Unable to breathe correctly or move. She was feeling like she was being buried again. 

Sara didn’t know how much time had passed in that dark and cold basement. Maybe it was hours or maybe it was days, all she knew was that her whole body was numb and her throat was burning. Every moment that passed-or was it hour, she felt more and more tired with her eyes slowly closing as she tried to stay awake. And the fact that she had been sleeping only a couple of hours every night due to her nightmares wasn’t really helping.

Then the door had opened and the light was switched on; and for a moment Sara thought that she was hallucinating. She thought that she was imagining Leonard walking inside and closing the door behind him; but she didn’t. 

“Sara...” Leonard whispered as he kneeled next to her and Sara jerked back, despite wincing from the pain.

“Are you here to try to seduce me again?” She managed to say, despite her throat burning and her voice coming out as a strained noise. “Cause this time I won’t fall for it.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said and his hands started moving, first in the cuffs on her ankles. “Just trust me. I can explain everything.” 

She sucked a breath as Leonard hands touched her now bruised and bleeding wrists and freed her from her binds; letting her fall in his arms. His hand took a bottle of water and gave it to her, downing the water hungrily. Sara let out a breath as she finished the water and panted. 

“We have to go. Can you walk?” Leonard asked and Sara nodded negatively after realizing that she couldn’t even stand up. So instead, Leonard scooped her in his arms and started running out of the basement, hoping that he could get back to his safehouse before they caught them.

He had to make things right with Sara. This was all his fault. And he had to fix it. 

_For him and her._

_And their future._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it because the next part of the story will possibly be the last.  
> Tell me if you want me to conintue and give me ideas and opinions on the comments.  
> They are all appreciated, trust me!


End file.
